Adena
by Obituary
Summary: ALOIS x OC . . . Adena hasn't seen sunlight in many years, since she was a slave for a man named Greggory. She finds herself outside of the Trancy mansion, dirty and ill. Alois takes her in, and soon has plans for her, that may result in her life being ended, or her life beginning, depending on his feelings. . .


**I started this a few weeks ago, and this is just a side story that may, or may not be updated frequently. If there is some interest, I'll continue it, otherwise, it's just something for me to do when I need a break from my main stories.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The rain pounded fiercely down upon the earth, soaking everything left unprotected. The moon had begun to rise but you wouldn't be able to tell as it was hidden behind a cloak of thick, dark clouds. A girl stood outside, looking up into the rain, her mouth slightly open as she blinks the droplets out of her eyes. She was simply standing there, not moving. Her gaze never moved from the sky, as her torn tan shirt clung to her thin malnourished frame. She tilted her head to the side, ever so slightly to let the rain that began to pool on her eyelids slide off.

It has been seven years since she's been outside, let alone stand in the rain.

Her feet were bare, roughly calloused from continuous bare-footed wear. Her hair which hadn't been cut in years hung in long, wet strands around her hips and sunken in face.

"The rain feels so nice," she whispers hoarsely, greedily sticking her tongue out to lap up the water falling from the heavens. "It feels so pure and clean."

She blinks, and looks to her side. Then a raccoon darts out from a bush and scampers across the stoned road, heading for the cover of an alley. Her eyes then look back up to the sky. The world seemed to have changed so quickly, so suddenly. She remembers walking across the grassy fields, looking at the smoke from the roughly built chimneys. There were now large, ominous factories and ocean bound ships rivaling in size.

So much has changed.

She slowly looks down to the ground, watching as the caked mud of her legs becomes gooey once again, sliding down her calves in a thick sludge. She crouches down and scoops some water up from a puddle, splashing it against her legs to get the mud off.

"Seven years since a proper bathing," she says almost silently, her voice being drowned out from the heavy rainfall.

The girl looks around, now standing up straight. She must look terrible, soaking wet and wearing nothing but a tanned t-shirt that stopped above her bony knee-caps. Clumped and matted hair straying in every direction, and dirtied skin. The only bright and reassuring thing was her curious and wide blue-topaz colored eyes.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The girl almost jumps right out of her skin as she whips around, staring at the tall man with brown hair. He had lovely hazel eyes and a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but my wife saw you from our window. I noticed you were getting wet, so I brought you an umbrella, here," the man says, handing an umbrella to the girl. She blinks and smiles slightly, her chapped lips cracking.

"Thank you, sir, that was very kind of you," she says softly, taking the umbrella from the man. He stands there and watches the girl open it, her eyes widening in curiosity as she holds it above her head. The man watches her with his own curiosity, as he glances towards his house. His wife was motioning to the girl then to him, giving him a "well, what are you waiting for" look. The man smiles and then returns his gaze to the girl with bright blue eyes.

"Would you like to come in for some tea? You must be freezing," the man says, offering an arm to the girl. The girl nods excitedly, linking her arm with the man.

He ushers her across the road then opens the door for her. The girl steps inside and closes the umbrella, stumbling slightly. The bright light, the scent and the warmth shocked her fragile body, as she leans against the wall attempting to adjust. Then a woman with tight, rosy curls walks around the corner, holding a fuzzy robe and a towel. The woman smiles and swiftly pulls the robe around the girl.

She looked shocked.

"Welcome to our home, dear. I'm Monique and this is Francis my husband," Monique says happily. The girl nods slowly. "Come now, I have tea prepared."

The girl is then ushered into another room of the quaint house, where she is forced to sit down in the chair. A cup of steaming hot tea is poured and placed in front of her, as Monique sits to her left. Francis pats his clothing dry with the towel that his wife provided for him, before taking a seat on the other end of the table.

"Now tell me dear, why were you outside in the rain, and wearing so little? You could catch a chill," Monique says, blinking her green eyes. The girl looks at her and smiles.

"It's just so nice to be free."

The silence in the room was imminent, as Francis sets his tea cup down on the little plate. Both man and woman looked at the girl, surprised at that answer. The girl then happily picks up her tea cup with her grungy hands and begins to sip the hot liquid. She shudders as it burns her throat, not having anything hot to eat or drink for years, her throat was accustomed to coldness.

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Francis asks, curiously. The girl blinks and looks at him.

"I haven't been outside for some time now, it's just nice to be out in the rain," the girl answers, confused.

Francis and Monique look at each other questioningly. The girl quickly finishes her tea as the husband and wife watch her with inquiring eyes. She sighs a relieved breath as she stands up and shrugs the robe off.

"I must be going now, thank you for your hospitality, Monique and Francis," the girl says with a smile, as she turns and walks down the hallway, towards the door. The couple instantly rise to their feet as they quickly follow the girl.

"You mustn't go back out there, the weather is dreadful," Monique tuts, looking at the girl with worry.

"It's okay, I've been in worse! Thank you," she says with a bright smile, before opening the door. She steps outside back into the rain and begins to walk down the street.

"Wait, what's your name?" Francis calls out, huddled by his wife in the doorway.

The girl just simply continues to walk, turning down an alley. She keeps up her pace before breaking into a run, dashing through the puddles that line the walkways. She continues to run for an unknown amount of time, over a small bridge, and through more alleys.

She then steps in a puddle that must have had ice at the bottom, because she slipped and stumbled across the ground, landing on her stomach.

The girl lays on the ground unmoving, before she finally sits up. The stinging in her knees and forehead didn't appear to faze her, as she touches the tender flesh on her knee. Scarlet blood stained her fingertips, before the falling rain splattered it away.

She stands up and looks back to the sky, before walking aimlessly around, unsure of her destination.

After walking for about an hour she finds herself in front of a mansion, gazing up at the large and brightly lit windows. She barely remembers how she arrived here, for she had to walk on a long and winding country side road to arrive. Her bright eyes stare at this immense building, as she slowly walks up the large circular stone path, towards the large doors.

She then pauses, her eyes glancing towards a rain coated spider web, and a small brown spider huddled in the furthest corner. She reaches out and gently pokes the spider, before coaxing it onto her finger. It scurries down her index finger and stops at the palm of her hand, where she shields the little arachnid from the rain. She watches it, a small smile on her face.

She grew to appreciate spiders while being trapped. They were her friends, so she made sure to protect them.

She then realizes she was standing at the doors. She quickly backs away, shielding the spider. After a few more moments looking at the mansion, she turns and begins to walk away.

Then the doors swing open, letting a large beam of light cascade over the dreary way, and the unkempt girl. She turns around quickly, her eyes wide.

"And who might you be?" A monotonous voice asks, as a tall, lean man stares at her blankly behind his glasses. The girl just looks at him, before looking down to the spider. Her eyes slowly lift back up to the man.

She cautiously walks back to the doorway, pausing in front of the tall man. She then moves her hand away, holding out the spider to him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take the spider away. It was getting wet, so I decided I would try to protect it," she says softly. The man's eyebrow peaks about half a millimeter, as he continues to watch the girl with blank golden eyes.

"Who is at the door, Claude, anybody of importance?" A younger male voice sounds out, as a blond with icy blue eyes slinks over to the doorway. He pauses and stares at the girl. "You look absolutely terrible, like a sewer rat."

The girl doesn't look away from the tall man, as she continues to hold the spider to him. The blond then notices the spider in her hand, as his icy eyes travel back to the girl.

"Claude, take the spider from her," the boy says, impatiently. The tall man nods slowly, before gently raising his finger under the spider, lifting it away.

"Thank you sir, I'll be leaving now," the girl says, bowing slightly, before turning and attempting to quickly flee the scene.

The blond reaches out and grabs the girls wrist, causing her to halt. She turns her head slowly and looks at the blond with icy blue eyes.

"Would you like to spend the night? It looks like you could use a bath and some food. My butler Claude is an exceptional cook," the blond says with a small smirk.

The girl just looks at him, unsure of what to do. After a few moments she nods, and the blond grins happily.

"Well Claude, show her to her room and prepare a bath for her! Get Hanna to wash her up nicely, and then prepare a meal," the blond says grinning up at his butler.

Claude resists the urge to frown as he nods. "Of course, your highness. If you'd please come this way."

"Ah, pardon me sir, but may I ask your name?" The girl says as the blond lets go of her wrist. The blond then looks over to her and tilts his head to the side.

"Alois Trancy," he says with finality, licking his upper lip. "And you? What do I call you?"

Claude appeared to become impatient by this insolent small talk that was happening, as his shifts his weight to the other foot.

"I don't have a name," the girl says with a smile, looking at Alois. The blond seems taken aback by this as he looks to Claude.

"I'll now be leading you to your room for the night, please follow me," Claude says, looking at Alois. The blond frowns but nods and turns away, walking into the mansion. The girl also nods as she follows close behind Claude.

She notices three triplets with violet hair watching from a distance. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head, as she has never seen anything like that before. She then begins to look around, gasping at nearly everything.

This house was much different compared to the small place that Monique and Francis had. It was absolutely gorgeous, huge and so vibrantly decorated. She was led up a flight of stairs, where Claude stopped abruptly. The girl stumbles and then stands up, looking around curiously.

"Hanna, can you take this girl to the bath and clean her up? Dress her accordingly then show her room to her. I'll be up to fetch her for a meal afterwards," Claude says speaking loud and clear, but it didn't even look like he moved his mouth at all.

"Of course," a woman, -Hanna, said, moving a few silvery strands of hair away from her shoulder. Claude then turns and walks away without any further words. The woman beckons for the girl to follow her.

"You have very pretty hair," the girl compliments, stunned to see such radiant hair. The woman almost stumbles over her own feet as she blinks.

"Thank you," Hanna whispers softly, before opening a door. The girl simply smiles and follows Hanna into the bath room. She blinks and stares in awe at the marble floor and the pristine white of the room.

Hanna walks over to the bathtub and begins to run the water, putting a few drops of rose oil into the water. The girl just gawks from the doorway, her eyes wide and curious. Soon she begins to smell the rose oil and she snaps back to reality. Hanna was standing by the bathtub watching the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just surprised," the girl says with a smile, as she shuts the door behind her and walks into the room. Hanna nods, and sits on a small stool beside the bathtub.

The girl easily shrugs off her scruffy t-shirt and then with the help of Hanna, steps into the bathtub.

She cringes and yelps out, pulling her feet back. The water wasn't very hot, no, it's just that she has been so accustomed to the cold her body wasn't prepared for the warmth of the water. Hanna stands quickly and holds the girls shoulders to steady her.

"Are you alright? Is the water to hot?" Hanna questions quietly. The girl shakes her head.

"No it's fine, I'm just not used to this," she comments as she slowly places a foot back into the bathtub, followed by the other. Hanna stands beside her and helps lower her down into the rose-scented water.

The girl closes her eyes and shudders, savoring the feeling of the hot water against her skin. Hanna soaks a cloth and puts a bit of rose scented soap on it. She looks at the girl.

"I'm going to wash you now," Hanna says softly. The girl opens her sapphire eyes and smiles at Hanna, as she sits up in the bathtub. Hanna begins to wipe the grim and years of dirt off the girl, more than surprised to notice that the girl wasn't tanned, she was actually quite pale, almost snowy.

"Where have you been to get this dirty?" Hanna asks softly, not really asking the girl. She continues to wipe away the dirt, from her face to her toes.

"I was locked up," the girl says with a smile, looking at Hanna. The silvery haired woman pauses and glances at the girl. "I'm not sure where, but I was in a dirt cellar for most of my life. I worked for a man who I had to call 'Gregory'. He liked to have me around, I was his little toy I think," the girl laughs.

Hanna was just staring at the girl. She acted as if it was no big deal, to be locked away.

"It wasn't too bad really. I got fed once every three days, I got all the room I wanted in the cellar, and I always had water. He told me that I was to get accustomed to the harsh world, that's why he did it. He also told me that the beatings were to increase my pain tolerance," the girl says, tapping her chin.

Hanna simply shakes her head, biting her lip. She then orders the girl to lean back. The girl complies as Hanna begins to run her fingers through the girls' utterly disastrous knotted hair. After about ten minutes of fighting with the knots, Hanna leans back and sighs.

"May I cut your hair for you? The length of it is too great, and it is very knotted," Hanna explains, looking at the girl.

"Okay, I don't care."

Hanna nods and walks over to a small counter, opening a shelf. She pulls out a pair of silver scissors, and then resumes her seat beside the bathtub. She moves the girl around, so her long hair hung off the edge of the bathtub. After a few moments of examination, Hanna cuts the girls hair, slicing the scissors through her hair. Hanna then turns the girl back around and cuts her dreadfully long bangs, straight across the girls forehead.

"I'm all done now. Let's continue to wash you up," Hanna says gently, placing the scissors on the ground. The girl nods as Hanna places some lightly scented rose shampoo onto her hands and works it into the girls now medium length hair.

After scrubbing Hanna runs the water again and uses clean water to wash away the filth.

"Master loves the scent of rose," Hanna explains softly, as she picks the tiny girl up by the armpits and examines her body. There were a few faded bruises on her ribcage and in her inner thighs.

Hanna then realizes why.

"What's wrong?" The girl asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Did Gregory ever touch you?" Hanna asks.

"Well of course, how could he not? He didn't always use whips and pieces of wood to make me accustomed to pain," the girl says, raising her eyebrow.

Hanna shakes her head. "I mean down in your private area."

The girl then blinks.

"Oh."

Hanna just nods, already knowing the answer. With a sigh on her part, she fills a small silver bucket with fresh water and pours it over the girl's body, washing away any remaining pieces of dirt or blood.

After a few moments, the girl gets a towel wrapped around her body, as she watches Hanna sweep up her hair from the floor.

"I'll be back in a moment, please wait here," Hanna says softly, as she walks out of the bathroom.

The girl stands there in the towel, as she reaches up and touches her hair. It felt smooth, and it was a lot shorter than before. The girl stays put and doesn't move for a few minutes, until Hanna returns, holding a folded purple and deep red piece of clothing. The girl turns and smiles at Hanna, as she unfolds the article, revealing a simple, but pretty violet and red dress.

"You'll be wearing this, let me help you," Hanna says, walking over to the girl. She nods excitedly. She has never worn something so extravagant.

Within a couple of minutes the dress is on, and Hanna is towel drying the girls hair, running a brush through it every so often. Once that was finished, Hanna dabs a small eye brush into some black liquid, and tilts the girls head back, asking her to close her eyes. The brush quickly swipes over the girls eyelids, both above and below.

She then feels something pulling at her eyelashes, and soon a smooth substance being spread over her lips.

"Alright, you look acceptable for my master now," Hanna confirms, as she spritzes a light floral perfume onto the girl. Hanna smiles.

"You have wonderfully colored eyes, so blue," Hanna says, as she inspects the girls' fingernails. There's a knock on the door that makes Hanna jump.

"Dinner is ready," Claude announces, from behind the door. "Show the girl to her room afterwards."

Hanna sighs and then places a hand on the girls back, ushering her towards the door. After opening the door and handing the girl to Claude, Hanna goes back to the bathroom to clean up.

Claude sighs and walks down the hallway, the girl following behind him. Stepping down the elegant staircase, and into a large dining hall, Alois rises from his seat.

His bright blue eyes widen considerably as the girl walks over with Claude. Soon, a smirk appears on his face, as he leans in close and inhales deeply.

"You smell absolutely radiant," Alois mutters, leaning back slowly, his eyes scanning the girl's body and attire. "Who knew that a washed up rat could look so attractive."

Alois nods and then returns to his seat, as Claude pulls a chair out for the girl. She sits down and looks around the large dining hall with awe.

"You have a beautiful home," the girl finally says after a few moments of silence. Alois chuckles and tilts his head back.

"I wouldn't call it beautiful, but it suffices," Alois says, before leaning onto the table, smiling. "Where do you live?"

The girl blinks and looks at Alois. "I don't know."

Alois frowns slightly, his gaze narrowing. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, my cellar was burned down. I should say the house above it burned down, so, I guess I lost my home to a fire," the girl says thoughtfully, looking up to the chandelier overhead.

"Cellar," Alois comments, following her gaze, "You lived in a cellar?"

"Yes, it was a great learning experience."

"How so?"

"Well, Gregory, my owner, taught me a lot of things; Math, English, how to read, things like that. He also taught me discipline, and he helped me increase my pain tolerance considerably." The girl says with a smile.

Alois frowns even more as he leans back, inspecting the girl. He was about to comment, but Claude entered the room again and places two plates of food down, followed by two wine glasses. He fills the glasses with a vibrant red-purple wine, and then stands beside Alois.

"For dinner tonight, we have roasted duck with a raspberry glaze and a prosciutto caramelized pear salad. Enjoy your meal," Claude says monotonously as he looks down to his master.

"You can go now, Claude," Alois says blankly, as he elegantly slices through the roasted duck.

"As you wish, your highness," Claude says with faint resentment, as he turns and exits the room with long strides.

The girl begins to copy Alois' movements, by cutting her salad and eating a bit. Her eyes widen. It was probably the best thing she had ever tasted.

"So, you said you were owned by a man named Gregory; were you a slave then?" Alois asks, his eyes slightly lifting from his plate to look at the girl who was eating some duck.

"Yes. My parents couldn't afford me, so they sold me to some people for some money. Then I was put into a slave auction and Gregory bought me," the girl says with a smile.

"Do you remember your name?" Alois asks, his grip on his fork tightening.

"No, Gregory never gave me a name. He just called me 'girl'," she replies, still smiling. Alois nods, and licks his lips slowly, as he watches her eat.

"I want you to work here," Alois finally says, looking directly at the girl. She blinks and looks over to him. "Be my personal maid, I'll give you a place to sleep and three meals a day."

Her eyes widen as she smiles. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't, I want you here," Alois says sharply. The girl nods then, slightly startled by his outburst.

"Okay, I see no problem with that," she says, nodding.

"I'll give you a name as well. I think Adena will be a good name for you," Alois says, looking at the girl.

"Adena sounds like a wonderful name," the girl, -Adena, says. Alois nods.

"Good. You'll begin working the day after tomorrow," Alois says, sipping his wine.

Adena smiles and nods, eating a caramelised pear as the two sit in silence.

"Refer to me as 'master' or 'your highness', because I will not answer to any other title. If you fail to do so, you will be punished accordingly," Alois states, a smile on his face now. Adena nods, looking at Alois.

"Of course, your highness," Adena replies, giving him a smile. Alois tilts his head to the side, inspecting her.

They finish eating in silence, as Claude returns to the room to take Adena to her new room. Alois decides to follow them, as the trio walk down a long hallway. Claude pauses and opens a door, motioning for Adena to enter.

She smiles brightly at Claude, walking in. She gasps, looking at the gorgeous lavender room. Alois appears behind her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Does this seem suitable enough for you, Adena?" He purrs, leaning close to her ear. Adena nods, and smiles, turning around.

"Yes, your highness, it's simply lovely, thank you so much," Adena says, swiping a hand through her bangs. Alois stares at her, a little surprised by her happy attitude. He frowns slightly, but nods.

"Good. Remain here until I retrieve you tomorrow morning," Alois says, turning around. "Claude."

Claude bows slightly, and Adena smiles, copying him. The two males walk from the room, the door shutting behind them. Adena turns around and stares at the room.

It was large, and very vibrant, laced with different purples and expensive fabrics. It was lovely. She smiles and walks to the window, looking at the rain hit the glass. It was much nicer than the cellar, she had to admit.

Suddenly, a yell and a thump is heard, causing Adena to turn around, her eyes wide.


End file.
